


Finish the Phrase: Ezra P. Standish

by tpena19



Series: Something You'd Never Guess [7]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Short, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpena19/pseuds/tpena19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of sentences created to finish the phrase: <i>Something that you'd never guess about Ezra P. Standish is _________.</i> The challenge was originally from a livejournal community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finish the Phrase: Ezra P. Standish

**Author's Note:**

> I did not think up the phrase beginning, pezgirl7 did.

#### Finish the following phrase: _Something that you'd never guess about Ezra P. Standish is ____._

**1.** Something that you'd never guess about Ezra P. Standish is he doesn’t actually have a middle name. The added P is just to insert a little more respectability to his nom de plume (which may or may not even be his real name in the first place, he’s not telling). Plus he likes making up stories to tell people about his imaginary middle name (a favorite is that he’s named after Perseus, the Greek hero - J.D. really likes that one).

**2.** Something that you'd never guess about Ezra P. Standish is he really loves Classic Disney. The movies and the music; he even has a collection of Disney albums he likes to listen to and sing along with in the Jag (Vin is the only other person alive to know this as he loves to sing along to them too. This is the real reason why they like to always ride alone together on long road trips.). 

**3.** Something that you'd never guess about Ezra P. Standish is he skipped college to be a spy. No really, he did! He started working for the CIA based out of Europe and Asia as soon as he was of legal age (Maude didn’t know whether to be proud or appalled). Of course, he did eventually get a degree, or two, or three, or ….

**4.** Something that you'd never guess about Ezra P. Standish is the reason he always dresses sharp in expensive bespoke suites is because he often got teased because he wore hand-me-downs and patched clothes as a kid (unless Maude was running a con and he needed to dress a part, but that was rare as Maude didn’t actually like to involve Ezra in most of her cons when he was a kid). Now that he’s pretty much independently wealthy he dresses as he likes, which happens to include a wide variety of outfits (yes, jeans are on that list, as is leather), but he uses the suites to send a certain message to others (plus he likes to fuck with assumptions and confuse his coworkers).


End file.
